custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Benthic
Toa Benthic was a Toa of Stone who was recruited into the Order Of Mata Nui During the Destiny War. Biography As a matoran Benthic lived on the Northern continent and worked as a freelance sculptor, creating custom-made busts of his clients in exchange for food and art supplies. When the Toa who protected his village transformed into Turaga, Benthic was one of six matoran selected to replace them. Although he was initially reluctant to become a Toa in lieu of his promising sculpting career, he came to view it as an opportunity for self discovery and soon settled into his role. Benthic served alongside his fellow Toa for many years until the outbreak of the Toa-Dark Hunter war when three of his teammates chose to leave the island and assist in the defense of Metru Nui. Benthic and two of his other comrades, Salu and Merra, chose to stay behind and watch over their village. After months with no correspondence from their absent teammates , Benthic and his comrades began to fear the worst. Their fears were confirmed when boats containing refugees from Metru Nui arrived at the Northern Continent en masse, carrying grave news with them: Metru Nui had fallen, and their comrades were missing in action and likely dead. Joining the Order As the forces of the Brotherhood continued their systematic takeover of the Matoran Universe, a battalion of Order Of Mata Nui troops established a Forward Operating Base near the village, angering some of the villagers. Benthic was chosen to be an emissary of the villager's grievances with the order in hopes of them coming to a compromise. In an unexpected turn of events, the Order had also chosen a representative tasked with a similar mission-who just happened to be one of Benthic's missing comrades, a Toa of Ice named Khyber. Khyber convinced Benthic to join up with the Order after informing Benthic of his rescue by the Order and their plan to liberate the Matoran Universe. Benthic agreed to sign up with the Order on the condition that he be stationed in the Forward Operating Base so that he could still uphold his promise to keep his village safe. Destiny War As the Brotherhood drew ever closer to the northern continent, the OOMN made the decision to withdraw their forces from the island as it was of no strategic importance and to evacuate the civilian population to safety. While many of the populace chose to leave their villages, a select few stayed behind, including Salu and Merra. Benthic desperately tried to talk them into to accompanying him to Daxia and joining the Order, they vehemently refused, stating that they would rather fulfill their destiny to protect the villagers at all cost than to become a pawn in the Order's game. After realizing that there was nothing he could do to dissuade them, Benthic reluctantly left the continent on the last ship out. This would prove to be the last time he would ever see Salu and Merra alive. Post Destiny War In the aftermath of the Order's hostile takeover by Lorien and the Circle of Light, Benthic was disturbed by the fascistic government policies instituted by the newly christened Order Of Light, and decided that he wanted to resign from the Order. However, Lorien had begun weeding out Order agents that desired to resign their position and summarily had them assassinated by bounty hunters. Fearing for his life, Benthic devised an elaborate plan to escape the Order. During a raid on a suspected rebel stronghold, a particular Order of Light agent accidentally caused a sniper to fire early and miss his target, alerting the resistance members to his position. Benthic then quickly retreated while the sniper was peppered by gunfire. While the Order's troops retreated, Benthic surrendered to the rebels and allowed himself to be captured. Abilities and Traits Benthic is habitually soft spoken, rarely speaking at all except with his closest friends and when he feels it necessary to do so. He has a naturally gentle and warm personality, and takes an almost parental interest in the safety and security of those under his protection. His soft-spoken nature and laid back personality made it difficult for him to assert himself in conversation, stemming from his deeply rooted self confidence issues. As a Matoran Benthic had a small amount of control over the Elemental Power of Stone, although he couldn't fully access it, nor could he use a Great Kanohi mask. When he was transformed into a Toa, Benthic was able to create, absorb and manipulate stone at will. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Order of Mata Nui